Tails of Confession
by FreddiDaFish27
Summary: After saving the world once again from the evil Dr. Robotnik, Miles "Tails" Prower decides to come forth and confess his feelings about his best friend. But how will Sonic react to this very strange truth? This is my first slash-pairing fanfic (SonTails).
1. Just Another Day

Chapter 1: Just Another Day

Author's Note: Do NOT read this if you don't like M/M pairings! Also, this is rated K+, just like my other stories, because there's no sexuality or vulgar language.

Tails's Point of View

It was another usual Friday morning on our island. Sonic and I were saving the world from the evil Dr. Robotnik. This has become some sort of a routine for us now, as the doctor has been at his evil schemes pretty much **every** Friday for the past three years. I'll admit, it does get pretty tiring, but I feel that the adventure is worth it. As long as I'm with **him** …

Right now, we're getting close to the entrance of the doctor's dreaded fortress. I can't tell how much it used to horrify me, almost to death, but ever since I started going on these adventures with Sonic again, I no longer get scared. We had already taken down all the evil robots set to destroy us, using all of our spin attacks. Of course, every time, the fortress is different. This time, it was an aerial fortress, right up in the sky. Not only could I feel the huge blasts of wind, but I could also see the effect of it on Sonic's fur.

As soon as I took my first glance at him, I couldn't keep my eyes off my best friend. He looked absolutely handsome like that! His fur was swaying majestically against the strong winds. His body sparkled a vibrant shade of royal-blue, which contrasted with his emerald-green eyes. I tried my best not to stare too long, and it was very hard.

"Tails?" he suddenly asked me, confused.

My mind snapped back to the present state of danger.

"What are you doing? Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, I was just, uh...daydreaming," I replied, nervously, as I felt my face turn red.

"Well, come on! We have to stay focused…" he told me. "We've got to save the world! Seriously, I don't know why you're acting like that," Sonic said. "Let's go."

Finally, we got inside, and quickly ran through a series of traps set up for us, until finally, we encountered the evil doctor in the pilot room.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Sonic and Tails! You won't win this time!" evilly said Robotnik.

"You say that every time!" shouted Sonic.

I gave a big smile when I heard his voice. It always gives me a comfort and safety to hear his soothing voice. I decided to join in.

"You're goin' down!" I yelled.

"Well, then, prepare for my **ANTI-SONIC CANNON**!" He then pulled out a really big gun.

I couldn't help but laugh. Normally, it was called a "sonic cannon", but because he was trying to defeat Sonic and I, he had called it an "anti-Sonic cannon".

"You think that's FUNNY?!" yelled Robotnik? "Well, I'll show you how FUNNY THIS is!" He tried to shoot me with the weapon, but I dodged it at the last second.

Sonic and I then threw a few moves at the doctor himself, and it worked very effectively. "Grrr! I'm still not defeated yet!" he said. Quickly, the incredibly overweight professor stepped into a robotic suit.

"You may not be defeated yet, but you will be soon!" said Sonic, once again in that voice. Sonic and I threw many punches and kicks at the robotic suit, until it finally collapsed. The doctor was stunned after falling down.

Of course, this was the perfect time to escape. So, we did, but not before rescuing all of the imprisoned animals the evil doctor had on board.

"Wow, guys, you are a great team!" said a duck.

"Yeah, you're the two most heroic men I've ever seen," said a chipmunk.

So we led them all off the base, onto the airplane we had flown to get there. I was the pilot of it, and we flew down back to the island. Yet another mission had been accomplished.

Not much to do with the theme so far, but that's coming up in the next chapter! Stay tuned...

Author's Note: Well, this is the first chapter. The reason why it's in first person is because I think the story's better told that way. And, yes, I'm TERRIBLE at fight scenes, and I don't blame you if you didn't laugh at the "anti-sonic cannon" pun, even though Tails did. The reason why it's called "Tails of Confession" is because it's a pun on "Tales of Confession" with the name of the main character of this story. ;)


	2. The Confession

Chapter 2: The Confession

It's now a few hours since we defeated Dr. Robotnik. We were now walking to our house. We were so exhausted after another day of crimefighting, we were walking home instead of running home. Our house isn't very close to the city, but it's still in a nice location.

My mind was set on something very serious. It was the thought that it's time I tell Sonic something very, very important, something I can't keep my mind off of, and I haven't been able to for the past month or two. I told my ex-girlfriend, Cream the Rabbit about it, the only person I've ever been able to tell it about with, and she said if that's what I feel, then I shouldn't be afraid to tell Sonic that.

The thing is, I **am** afraid, one hundred percent. Afraid of what he'll think after I tell him that he's more than a friend to me, that I'm in love with him. And how will I tell him? Should I just flat-out tell him my feelings? I don't know…Ohhh, my stomach is full of butterflies. I'm afraid of getting rejected. That would be devastating, and I wouldn't recover. I just stood there, thinking of whether I should risk our lifelong friendship or not.

Sonic stopped and looked at me, with a puzzled look on his face. "Hey, Tails? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," I lied.

"Are you sure? You've seem very…distracted, lately," Sonic sighed. "Is something bothering you?"

I had been this way for a while, about a month. I felt even more worried now. What if Sonic abandoned me, **forever**? That would be too horrifying to imagine. I don't think I could take that at all.

"Uh…Sonic?" I nervously asked, not wanting him to wonder anymore.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Listen, I've got something really important to say to you, Sonic, but I'll tell you when we get home," I blurted. Instantly, I regretted saying that, and I felt a wave of fear. He continued to stare into my eyes with his intense emerald stare…

"Alright, then, if you're sure, then we can wait," he finally replied. Then, we continued to walk home.

A few minutes later, we finally reached our house. "Uh…make sure you close the door behind you," I turned to him, nervously, as we were going inside.

"No problem," he replied as he did so, with a sense of confidence.

Inside, Sonic took me to our bedroom upstairs. I quickly shut all of the windows, for even more security.

"So, what's this important thing?" he finally asked. "And why don't you want anyone else to hear it?"

"Cream broke up with me," I said.

Sonic's facial expression changed to an expression of sorrow. "Oh, Tails, I'm very sorry that happened! When did that happen?"

"Over a month ago," I replied.

"Then why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Sonic asked. "You're always welcome to tell me whenever," he comforted me. I temporarily felt happier.

"Because," I cried, "I've come to learn that girls can be overly sensitive and complicated, and my heart has turned for another person…"

"Who is that?" asked Sonic.

"It's…" I started, trying to make the thought come out. But it just wouldn't.

"It's…?" Sonic stammered, wanting the answer.

"It's…" I replied, trying again, but failing.

"Well, who is it? I'm not gonna make fun of whoever you love."

I knew I had to say it. There was no turning back. Not now. I had already come this close, and I had to risk getting rejected. I took a deep breath, and I finally said it.

"Sonic," I nervously explained, "I-l love **you**."

What will happen next? How will Sonic react? Will he reject his best friend, or will he love him back? Stay tuned…


	3. Sonic's Reaction

Chapter 3: Sonic's Reaction

Sonic's Point of View

"Sonic…I-I love **you** ," Miles finally said to me, with a look of despair on his face. Even though he was upset, he still looked as handsome as he always is. His stunning blue eyes, his vibrant orange fur, and his tails which he got his nickname for were some of the things that made him that way.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. "So…you **love me**? As in **you have feelings for me**?" I asked, confused. I was surprised at Tails and Cream's breakup, but hearing that Tails was in love with me was the most shocking thing I've ever heard. Inside, I felt happier than I've ever been! Now that he told me that he was in love with me, I was going to tell him my secret.

"Yes, I-I have feelings for you," Tails cried. "I've had them for as long as I can remember. I only dated Cream because I thought I was supposed to, because people told me we should be together, and I was too afraid to tell you how I truly feel about you, because people would look down on me for being in love with another boy. Now how do you feel? Angry?"

"Angry? Why would I feel angry? I'm your best friend!" I replied.

"You're not angry?" sniffled Tails, trying to feel better.

"Of course not!" I told him. "Listen, I'm very proud of you for telling me this. And, now it's my turn…"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"My secret, of course…"

"Huh?" He looked confused.

"Tails," I started, "I'm really happy you finally said it, because I've been terrified of saying this before…I love you, too."

Tails's Point of View

My heart lit up with complete happiness as I heard those beautiful words. "I love you, too." But…how was that possible?

"But I thought you loved Sally Acorn! She's your girlfriend…"

"I didn't **really** love her. About three months ago, I told her about how I have feelings for you, and I always had. She completely understood me, and took it very well," Sonic explained. "We're still great friends and all, but I'm still glad that I can finally be together with my one and only true love…you."

Were my eyes and ears deceiving me? If I heard him correctly, then he told me he loves me.

"Sonic the Hedgehog…my best friend…who saves the world for a living, is in love with me?" I asked, still shocked.

He was looking at me with his amazing emerald-green eyes, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Yes, bro, I am. I love you, and only you," he said, with a great smile on his face.

"I…I…" I couldn't find the right words. My heart, which already was pounding, was now at a practically thunderous rate, I didn't feel like I could stand up, and I felt like I was about to melt from all that joy.

"Come here, Tails," he said to me, holding his arms wide open. I approached him and we both hugged, in such joy. Well, we have hugged before, but this time, it felt much better, closer, and longer than it had never been before. It lasted for what felt like a very long time. I could feel his warm, soft, blue fur touching against my orange fur. It felt absolutely wonderful. I felt very happy, more than I've been in a long time.

There was only one thing that could make me feel even happier. "Can we kiss?" I then asked him.

Sonic placed his hands on my shoulders, and pulled me closer towards him. And we kissed. My lips and his finally touched. And, oh, my gosh, it was like heaven, and I felt like I was going to explode in pure happiness. My dream that seemed out of place and impossible was coming true! Though it couldn't have lasted for more than a few seconds, our kiss seemed to last for eternity.

I just didn't want the day to end, ever. It was the greatest day I've ever had in my entire life.

What will happen, now that Sonic and Tails are finally together as a couple? Stay tuned…


	4. Worries

Chapter 4: Worries

Later, it was about 9:30. Which meant it was about time for bed.

"It's getting late, SonSon," I said to Sonic as we were watching our favorite show on TV.

"Yeah, TaiTai," he said back, "we better get to bed soon."

We both blushed, probably because of the cute nicknames we made up for each other, and then we kissed again. However, it was cut off as a horrible thought entered my mind.

"Uh…Sonic?" I nervously said, pulling myself away from him. I was starting to cry.

"What is it?"

"I just thought of something, Soni," I whimpered.

"You can tell me anything," Sonic assured me.

"What will everyone on South Island think of us?" I cried.

"Well, they all have their own opinions, If they like us together, or if they don't, either way, I'll still be with you, Tails, and honestly, isn't that all that matters?"

"Really?" I said, my eyes still in tears.

"Sure," Sonic reassured. "We've got nothing to worry about. Even if they do reject us, we'll still be together. That's their own problem. They can't see the love between us."

I started to smile again, and I wiped my tears away from my eyes. "But when should we tell the people about it?"

"How about Tuesday? Tuesday afternoon will be good," he happily replied.

"Yeah," I agreed.

We kissed once again. Did I mention how Sonic's lips felt? They were so soft, and it felt like I was born to kiss those lips. I had never felt this joyful in a kiss with Cream. We were too different from each other, and we'd never really work as a couple.

But also, I had to thank her, because if she never helped me, I never would be with my real true love.

That night, I fell asleep, with the love of my life sleeping right next to me.

"Good night, Sonic," I whispered.

"Good night, Tails," he whispered back.

What will happen on Tuesday? Stay tuned…


	5. The Dreaded Day

Chapter 5: The Dreaded Day

Tails's Point of View

Well, now it's Tuesday, the very day I've been dreading. Already, it's 8 A.M. I decided to cook a special breakfast for Sonic before he woke up.

You see, I'm great at that, better than Sonic, and I made pancakes and bacon, both of which we both absolutely love, and I was wearing the perfect apron that I've been saving for the right occasion. I managed to do it just before he woke up.

Sonic's Point of View

I woke up in a way that seemed too good to be true - to the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon. You should have seen the look on my face when I saw what was in store for me downstairs. The fox was there, smiling, with the very food I had been anticipating, and he was wearing an apron that read "Kiss the handsome cook"!

"Good morning, bro," he said to me.

"Good morning," I replied. I then gave him a big kiss, just like the apron told me to.

"I've made some pancakes for you again," he smiled. I helped myself to some, grabbing a fork and knife. And, man, can he cook! I've never tasted anything this good in my life!

Tails's Point of View

I was delighted with how well the breakfast turned out, but then Sonic reminded me of what I was trying to forget about.

"Eat up quickly, we've got to figure out what to wear for our announcement this afternoon," he said. My expression changed when I remembered the very occasion I had been dreading.

"I was trying to forget about that. I'm still really nervous," I told him.

Sonic pulled me closer to him. "Me too, Tails. But it's really important that all of our friends know we're a couple. You and I both know we can't be hiding it forever," he said.

"I know, Sonic, I know."

"Well, if Sally can understand us, then I'm pretty sure everyone else will, too."

"You're right," I said, hugging him.

We both finished our meals. He put both our plates in the sink.

Finally, we got ready to decide what we were going to wear. Now, you know that we usually hardly wear clothes to begin with, but the announcement was a very special occasion that called for such measures.

About thirty minutes later, our room was now a wreck filled with clothes.

"Why do you have so many clothes, Sonic?" I wondered.

"Because these were all gifts that Sally gave me on my birthdays. Remember, we were dating for several years, so I have a lot of clothes."

"I see," I nodded. "But why didn't you ever wear them before?"

"Because there's so many clothes, I couldn't decide what to wear," he replied.

"I can't blame you. That **is** a lot of clothing in there."

"Yeah."

I saw him grab a few shirts and try them on, but to my surprise, none of them fit him. This didn't make sense, especially considering his last birthday was four months ago.

"How come none of these fit you?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know," said Sonic, taking off a shirt, and looking at the tag. "Oh, **that's** why. She got all these shirts three sizes too small!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. That was pretty funny. "Well, I guess I won't need any of these shirts, unless I want to suffocate myself," he sighed.

I gave him a big hug. "It's okay. I don't have that much nice stuff in my closet, either. Maybe we can go to Geomall and buy some clothes!" I suggested.

"That's a great idea," said Sonic, smiling. But we need to take a shower. We only have until 12:30 today.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go," I said.

After taking a shower and brushing our teeth, we were finally ready to go to the mall.

Will our heroes find out what to wear at Geomall? Stay tuned…


	6. Geomall

Chapter 6: Geomall

We had asked Sally to drive us to Geomall, as we didn't want the public to see us together as a couple yet. Half an hour later, we finally got there, and we started our search for clothes.

I felt a great urge to hug and kiss Sonic, as well as hold his hand, but we didn't want anyone to know we were in love yet.

"Taco Hut, Johnny's Bar and Grill, SportingWear," said Sonic, looking for the store. "Ah, here we go!" he exclaimed. "George's Clothing! You wanna go there?"

"Uh…sure…why not?" I replied.

At George's Clothing, there was nobody there, despite them having a big clearance sale.

"Hmm…no one is here. I guess we can look around without being disturbed for once," Sonic said.

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

At first, we tried looking at the clearance sale, but it was mostly empty, except for a few weird items.

"Old jackets…an "I heart dancing" shirt…a Super Mario Bros. T-shirt…nope," Sonic said, looking at the clothes in one aisle.

"You think **that** 's bad?" I stammered, refusing to believe how awful the items they had were. "My aisle has a white T-shirt with a red exclamation mark on it! Who in the world would wear a shirt like **that**?"

"I don't know!" Sonic replied.

We continued on, trying to find things we both liked, that would really match us both, since we wanted to wear the same things. We picked a lot of clothes, and afterwards, we still couldn't decide what to wear, so we were in a fitting room together, with a mountain of a couple dozen clothes to try on.

"So, what should we try on first?" Sonic asked me.

"I don't know, whatever you want," I told him.

It took us practically an eternity until we finally found something we liked, and it was the very last pair of outfits we had.

"Hmm…striped sweaters? I guess we can wear those," Sonic said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It's not too fancy, but it'll work."

"Okay, but do we have to try them on?" I asked. "They're the same size as all the other clothes we tried on."

"Why?" Sonic frowned. "Is it getting late?"

We checked the clock, and noticed that it was past eleven.

We freaked out when we realized how much time we had spent shopping, so after quickly paying for the clothes we wanted, Sonic and I left Geomall in a flash.


	7. Confession Time

Chapter 7: Confession Time

Next it was 12:30, half an hour before we tell our entire town on the South Island that we're in love. Although we already were wearing fancy clothes, we made ourselves even fancier by putting bow ties on. We also both combed our hair. I usually have a tuft sticking out the top of my hair, but I combed it down. "You look handsome right now," Sonic complimented me.

I blushed. "Awww, thank you. You're handsome, too."

"Thank you," said Sonic, also blushing. In just a few moments, we were both dressed and ready to go. Then he looked at the clock. "It looks like we've got to go now. We can't be late," he said.

My nervousness reappeared when I followed him outside. But I knew we had to tell everyone about ourselves. Then, not needing a car, Sonic grabbed my hand and we dashed out down the streets.

My heart was still pounding, but not as badly as it was before. Sonic made me feel better. I'm grateful I have him in my life, not only as my closest friend, but also as my one and only true love.

As we approached the city, we were getting lots of attention. Many heads were pointing in our direction. I don't know if that was due to us holding hands, but fortunately, I couldn't see anyone that I knew. Even though, I still felt worried. Very soon, we heard a roar of footsteps as what seemed like millions of people were following us to the city hall.

About ten minutes later, we finally reached our destination: the city hall. Outside, there was a sign saying "PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT TODAY".

As we stepped inside, we could see thousands of people inside, all staring out at us as we walked up to our seats. Not only did it make me nervous to have that many people staring at us, but I could also see all of our friends in the audience. There was Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, even my ex-girlfriend Cream. Now that I'm honest about my feelings for Sonic, it doesn't feel quite right to even consider Cream my "ex-girlfriend". More like a wonderful friend who helped me be honest with myself. I wonder if Sonic feels the same about Sally. On the microphone stand, which everyone gathered around, was the mayor. But I was worried, because the mayor overreacts to a lot of things.

I just stood there with my blue eyes wide open, staring at all of them, imagining how horrible it would be. I feared there would be many people who would react with disapproval. I snapped out of this horrid vision when I heard the hedgehog whisper to me. "Tails?"

I turned to him. "Yes, Sonic?" I asked.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," I said. I took a very deep breath, and tried to stay calm, as I prepared for our important announcement.

The mayor, who was a gorilla, walked up to the mic. "Attention, everyone," he said. Everyone quieted and looked up at him.

"I'm so happy that everyone in this town has gathered for what I believe is a history-changing occasion here on South Island. Uh, Sonic? Tails? Why don't you two explain what that is, hmm? Round of applause, everyone!"

Everyone cheered and applauded, but as we walked up to the mic and she left, I wasn't sure everybody would be clapping and cheering anymore after Sonic and I told everyone we were in love. Sonic let go of my hand to pick up the microphone. Everyone stopped as we started to talk, and looked up at us. Sonic spoke first.

"Everyone, uh…my best friend and I have an important announcement to make. Now, I know that this sounds very strange, but please be with me, people…"

We could see Sally in the audience, giving us a thumbs-up sign, letting us know we were doing good.

"Let me start by saying…Sally Acorn and I are no longer a couple."

Just as expected, everyone gasped.

"I love Sally as a dear friend, and always will." Sonic continued. "There's someone else, though, who my heart belongs to. Someone special who I've loved for as long as I can remember. The perfect person for me, just as I am the perfect person for them."

"Who?!" everyone yelled.

"I'm in love with…" he said, with a long pause, "…my best friend, Miles Prower. And he's in love with me."

I took the microphone. "I, too, used to have a girlfriend. Her name was Cream the Rabbit. But Cream and I weren't meant to be. Just like Sonic, I didn't know how to tell the person I truly love how I feel about them. I thought I was supposed to be with her just because everybody expected us to be together. When I got the courage to confess my feelings to Cream, she was very understanding and gave me a lot of support and encouragement in telling my true love how I feel about them." I then paused, taking a deep breath, ready to finish my confession. "My one true love who I need and love with all my heart, is my best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog," I explained.

"So, everyone, we now admit the truth. Sonic and I…we are in love with each other."

Once again, everyone gasped. We could hear a murmur across the crowd. Now **both** of us were worried. I held Sonic's hand again, more tightly than I had before.

Sally came up to the stage, and grabbed the mic from us. "Hey, you guys. You know, Sonic and Tails had to deal a lot just now, and if I were them, I'd be nervous, too. Don't you agree?" she said.

Again, there was a murmur across the crowd, and, miraculously, it turned into a huge round of applause. I was surprised and satisfied, and I had a smile on my face, and Sonic looked like he did as well.

"They're really happy for you," Sally whispered in our ears. I could see that she was smiling, too. "You guys don't have to hide it anymore. Go on. Kiss."

And before I knew it, Sonic pulled me towards him. And we kissed. It felt like a New Year's kiss, Sonic and I standing in the middle of Times Square while fireworks lit up in the sky. It felt wonderful. Finally, we let go and we stared at each other, lovingly.

"I love you, Tails," Sonic said.

"I love you, too, Sonic," I answered.

"Give another round of applause for these two lovebirds, Sonic and Tails!"

There was so much cheering, it was almost deafening, but we didn't care. We were now officially a couple and the rest of the city accepted our relationship.

"Thank you all for coming, people!" she said, as everyone started to leave.

The stadium was soon gone, except for her and the mayor.

The mayor spoke to us. "Thank you, Sonic and Tails, for standing up for yourselves and showing who you are."

"You're welcome!" we said, as we left the building. We got home, very relieved, feeling happier than we had ever been in our entire lives, even happier than on Friday when we both found out that we were in love with each other, now that we knew that everyone accepted our relationship.


	8. Epilogue

Chapter 8: Epilogue

Later, it was about 9 P.M., hours after our big announcement. Sonic and I were getting ready for bed.

"Tails," said Sonic, "I had a dream last night."

"You did?" I asked. "What was it about?"

"Ah," he said dreamily, "I remember it like it was yesterday – and it hasn't even been one day yet. I was dreaming of us getting married when we grow up, at the altar, giving the most important kiss of our lives, and our first kiss as husband and husband. And we would spend the rest of our lives together, even when we're old men."

"Really?" I cried in joy. "You dreamt of us getting married?"

"Yes, Tails, I love you, and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me, no one else."

"I had that exact same dream, too!" I responded, with a bright smile. "And I feel the same way, bro." I then gave him a good night kiss.

"Good night, my love," Sonic whispered softly.

"Good night, Sonic," I answered.

I fell asleep, delighted. I was finally together with Sonic the way I'd always wanted to be, forever, and everyone in our city had accepted us together. The past few days had been an adventure on their own, and Sonic supported me the whole way. I couldn't wait for our life together to begin. And I had a very good feeling that it was gonna be a nice one.

The end!

Well, that's it…the ending to my second Fanfiction, my second romance story, my first Sonic story, my first slash fanfic, and most importantly, my first SonTails fanfic. I had a blast writing it, and I tried my best. And, yes, I will write more SonTails fanfics, including a sequel to this one! :)


End file.
